Forsaken and Unloved
by Thakuro
Summary: They say a mother's love know no bound, and a Father would never break his son's heart. Join Laxus and Mira as they uncover the dark secret of the Dreyar family. ( Miraxus, Fairy Tail ) setting: after the grand magic game. )
1. Mother's Day

" _My beloved son, I want you to understand that life can be unfair,_

 _yet know that I will always be watching over you..."_

Lisa Dreyar

* * *

Laxus has always found Mira's singing lovely, sweet, and soothing, but this morning as he watches her performs on stage from the corner of the guild, he wishes he could just rip his ears off.

"Mother, how are you today... " Mira hums following after the final chorus with her eyes closed. Immediately, the crowd gets up on their feet and cheers with the exception of Laxus who has been clenching his fist and teeth throughout the whole song.

"Happy Mother's Day." As the silver-haired mage waves her hand at the crowd, her eyes wander around the room to discover Laxus striding out the guild. "Hmm?" Clearly troubled by the scowl on his face, she decides to keep an eye on him.

"Mother..." Walking around the street with his hands dug inside his pockets, Laxus looks up to the clear blue sky trying to picture his mother's face, a face he has long forgotten since he was little. "Tch, this is stupid. What does she even matter."

Out of nowhere, a sobbing little blonde boy bumps into him. Laxus only stays silent, yet the little boy soon sobs even louder when looks up to find his grumpy face, much to Laxus' distress. "Wahhh! Wahhh!" He rubs his already swollen eyes.

"H-hey..." Unlike Mira, Laxus is never good with kids aside from scaring them away. Nevertheless, since people are staring, he crouches down to the boy's level before patting him on the shoulder. "What's wrong? Is there anyway I can help?"

"Mommy. I want mommy..."

Laxus sighs. "Let me guess. You got separated with your mom."

"Uh." The boy nod.

"Come, we'll search for her together."

"But, but... Mommy told me not go nor talk with a stranger."

Laxus chuckles, disgusted by how manipulative parents can be toward their children. "Now now, kid. Don't listen to everything you mother has to say. Just let me help you." He holds the little boy's hand against his will after getting up on his feet, dragging him behind him as the boy stares at his back in silence. "I promise we'll find her..."

Along the way, Laxus can't help but recall the happy memories of when he used to drag Makarov to places just like this when he was little. He remembers how he would ride on his shoulders as his eyes sparkle watching each Fantasia parade. Yes, his grandfather was the only person available who truly loved him, the only person he had always convinced himself he ever needed growing up...

"Pops, where are we going?" The boy calling him "pops" immediately snaps Laxus back to reality and stops him in his track for it was the last thing he would want anyone to call him.

"Listen, kid. I am not your fater, so don't call me 'pops'. Uncle would do just fine."

"Okay, Uncle~" The boy unexpectedly throws him a big, sweet smile which melts even his heart, to which Laxus smirks in return.

"Heh, now we're talking."

"So, where are we going?"

"We're here."

Having arrived at Magnolia's renowned playground, the boy gives Laxus a curious look. "How did you know Mommy and I were here?"

"Instinct." Truth be told, Laxus has only been following a distinct, peculiar scent any mother and son share with his keen senses of a dragon slayer, but he is just too stubborn to admit it. "Let's go. Your mom's waiting."

"Yes!"

Laxus carefully escorts the excited boy down the playground climbing stairs. Upon entering, however, the sight of parents holding hands with their children, a mother pushing her twins on the swings, and a father lifting up his son in the air by the slides, proves too much for Laxus. He soon finds himself immobilized.

"Uncle?" The boy tugs his hand to no reaction. "Uncle!"

"S-sorry, kid. On second thought I think we should just wait for your mother to find you with this crowd.

"Aww, okay..."

This day has certainly been rough for Laxus. He shuts his eyes as he sits right next to the boy on a wooden bench beside the stairs and sighs from time to time like a defeated man. He is so overwhelmed with emotions that he fails to detect the presence of a another giggling at him nearby just over the playground fences behind him.

"Uncle."

"Hmm?"

"Is Mommy really coming back? Mommy told me to wait for her, but I didn't. What if Mommy doesn't want me anymore because I was being such a bad boy...?"

"Don't be silly." Laxus pokes him in the forehead, causing the boy to wince. "No Mother in her right mind would even dream of forsaking her own son, you hear?" Laxus then stares into the distance. _Unless of course it's her..._

An awkward silence hangs in the air.

"... My name's Tony. What's yours?" The boy ask as he swings his legs back and forth in the air.

"Laxus."

"You're Laxus!? As in, Laxus of Fairy Tail!?"

"In the flesh." He smirks.

"Prove it. Show me your guild mark."

"Forget it, kid. I'm not showing you my chest in public. Perhaps next time, alright?"

"You don't have to." Sitting back, the boy stares into the playground. " I've always pictured Laxus as a cool, kind person and not the maniac my mom and friends say he is, so I believe you."

"I see... like I said, don't believe every single word your mom and friends have to say."

"When I grow up, I want to be just like you!"

Laxus raises an eyebrow despite being overly flattered. "Yeah? And what does your mom has to say about that?"

"Oh, Mommy would get me grounded for days whenever I said that. Hehe~"

 _Well that_ _can't be good..._ Boy was Laxus right. Nothing can prepare him more for what's about to go down right that very moment.

"Kidnapper! Stay away from my boy!" A furious woman carrying two shopping bags in each hand yells from the distance. She quickly drops her bags and strides toward the puzzled dragon slayer. "Lay your dirty hands on my boy and I will make sure to sue your guild!"

Laxus immediately gets up from the bench as he puts his hands up in the air, cautiously stepping away from the boy. "Whoa whoa, easy there, Ma'am."

"Mommy!" The boy can't help but run into his mother's embrace after finally being reunited. "Mommy, I was so scared! Wahhh!" Bursting into tears, he only complicates the misunderstanding.

"Look at what you've done to my poor child, you maniac!" The mother yells before caressing her son's hair. "It's alright, sweetie... Mommy's here now... I won't let the bad guy hurt you."

"Err, actually, I was just—"

"Leave! Don't make me call the police!"

"Tsk." Just like that, Laxus puts his hand inside his pockets and walks up the climbing before things get out of hand, stopping halfway to take one last look at the mother and son cuddling. How he wishes he was that lucky.

Another woman standing at the end of the stairs however distracts that thought.

"Laxus... you alright?"

He grunts in response at the sympathetic look she's giving him and how her hand is resting on top of her breast. "How long have been watching, Mira?"

"..."

"Tch, figures." He walks past her into the street. His head hangs a bit lower than usual, while his steps are lazy. "Go home. I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Hey, wait up!"

The next five minutes is an awkward, silent, and mentally tedious walk. Occasionally, Mira would steal glances at Laxus, and Laxus would growl or glare at her in return whenever he catches her doing so until they eventually arrive at a port nearby.

"I'm fine, really. You can stop pestering me now." Laxus says as he leans forward and lays his arms on the railing, staring into the blue sea sparkling under the sunlight in hope that Mira would give some time to be alone, yet there she is still standing next to him frowning when he glances to his left.

"Laxus, I'm really worried about you. Are you sure you're really alright...? "

"You're not my mom, Mira. I don't need you worrying about me, and I certainly don't appreciate you snooping around on me like you did."

"I'm sorry... it's just that, you looked like you needed someone to talk to, and I wanted to be there for you to cheer you up."

"You're just wasting your time. Someone fortunate enough as you who grew up with siblings and love around couldn't possibly understand how I feel, nor what it's like to be alone."

"..."

"Pathetic!" Laxus slams his fist on the railing. "Just look at me making a big fuss over something so pointless as the past. I must really be getting soft these days..."

Mira shakes her head. "That's not true. We are what we are today because of our pasts, and I think I love that side of yours, Laxus. You handled that boy and his mother with such maturity. For that, I'm proud of you."

Laxus feels a sudden warmth inside his heart when Mira smiles at him. Slightly flushed, he quickly faces the other way to hide his face and grunts when he catches her giggling at him. He won't admit it, but he does feel a lot better now, for her presence is soothing, far more soothing than the gentle breeze running across his face itself. "Mira, would you... would you please stay with me a bit longer?"

"Yes, as long a you like me to."

"Thanks..."

Time flies in a blink of an eye as Laxus and Mira spend their time together watching the sea. This time it's different. Laxus wouldn't mind Mira stealing glances at him every now and then, and he in fact would smirk and glance at her back. Until...

"Mommy! Found him!"

Laxus and Mira turns around to find Tony and his mother approaching. Excited to see Laxus once more, Tony lets go of his mother's hand and rushes toward him, which Mira finds extremely heartwarming especially when Laxus gets on his knee and catches him in his arms. "Whoa, take it easy there, kid."

"I see my son has taken quite a liking to you." The mother folds her arms, still refusing to look Laxus in the eyes. "Tony told me everything. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have Jumped to conclusion like that..."

"Nah, that's alright. I'm used to it."

Mira approaches the mother with her signature smile. "Ma'am, I know my friend here may not look like it, but he's actually a pretty decent guy. Right, Tony?" She winks at the energetic boy busy toying with Laxus' hair.

"Yup!"

"Hey hey hey, stop messing up my hair. Mira, don't just stand there. Do something!" To his annoyance, however, Mira and the mother only stares at each other before bursting into laughter.

"... You're right. I suppose people do can change." The mother shrugs her shoulder."Okay, Tony, that's about enough. Time to say goodbye to Uncle."

"Aww alright..." Tony unexpectedly pecks Laxus on the cheek, rendering the man speechless on his knee as his eyes widen in shock for Laxus never had anyone kiss him before, not even his parents. It was a weird yet unique experience. "Goodbye, Uncle. Let's play again sometime!"

After waving goodbye at each other, Mira nudges Laxus twice in his ribs with her elbow. "Feeling all better now?"

"Yeah, and thanks for standing up for me back there."

"You're welcome, Uncle~"

"Haha, very funny." Laxus rolls his eyes to her laughter. He raises out his hand for her not long later but quickly draws them back, scratching the back of his scalp. "Err... you wanna join me for lunch? It's on me."

"Sure, let's go!"

"H-hey!" As Mira is busy running and dragging him behind her, Laxus finally finds his smile back. He is grateful and will forever be grateful for her. Because if it isn't for her, he will not have stumbled across his mother that day.

That's right. Laxus and Mira happen to run past a white horse drawn carriage on their way, and sitting alone inside that very moment is a gorgeous woman with long straight blonde hair and eyes greener than grass itself.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Thanks for reading. Your review and criticism are what inspires me to keep on writing and getting better. Look forward to the next chapter ^_^.**


	2. The Dreyars

_Out of lust a sin was born_

 _Out of sin a mistake was born_

 _Lisa Dreyar_

* * *

"Laxus' mother, you ask?" Makarov winks twice at the barmaid standing before him in front of the guild bar counter where he's seated. "Now why would you want to know that?"

"It's just... he's been really quiet lately, and I believe he must've missed his mother."

"Hmm." Makarov crosses his arms. His eyebrows furrow deep as he shuts his eyes in deep thought. "Sorry, I can't tell you that."

"B-but why not!?"

"Mira, my dear, some things in this world are better left unknown, but if you really has to know then why don't you go ask the man yourself?"

"I see... thank you for your time, Master." With that Mira leaves with her head hung low. She knew Makarov was her last because Laxus certainly wouldn't want her prying into his life, and that it would upset him.

"Laxus, I want you to smile again." she whispers.

* * *

That evening, as Mira is dusting the Master's office desk, a brown photo album of the guild from 20 years ago is sitting right in the open. How bizarre, it's almost as if Makarov himself had instigated it. Mira quickly picks it up.

The first page reveals pictures of the founding Masters, the next few pages pictures of everyone including herself in their early teens, and finally at the very back page — The Dreyars.

"This is...!"

That's when Laxus suddenly bursts into the room.

"Gramp!" He looks around instead to find Mira gasping with her left hand covering her mouth while the other hiding a rectangular object behind her. "Hey, know where's I can find gramp by any chance?"

Mira shakes her head.

"Tch!" Laxus hastily leaves, closing the door shut with a slam.

"Whew." Having wiped the sweat off her forehead, she flips the pages over back to where she was on the desk then uses her finger to guide her eyes down the three family pictures there. "Aww how adorable~" The first picture melts her heart, where a 5 year-old Laxus is seen dragging Makarov down the street. The second picture makes her blood boil simply to see Ivan's face. Nothing, however, can prepare her for the final picture. "She's... she's so gorgeous..."

Up until now Mira has always wondered how Laxus' got his good looks when neither Ivan nor Makarov can live up his standard. To think he inherited his mother's looks...

"Lisa Dreyar." A feminine voice echoes behind her.

"W-who's there!?"

The woman in question simply stares as her dull, red eyes bore deep into Mira's. In her right hand a basket of medicines, so Mira quickly recognizes her.

"Porlyusica, please don't scare me like that..."

"You, send Makarov my regards." Dropping her basket of on the desk, Porlyusica wastes no time heading for the exit, but a grip to her wrist immediately stops her in her tracks. "What!?" She glares.

"Please, tell me. How much do you know about the Dreyars?"

"..."

"Please."

Polyusica finally sighs. "Listen well, you are better off not getting yourself involved with the Dreyars. Nothing good ever comes of it."

"Anyone can run away, it's super easy... facing problems and working through them, that's what make you strong."

A sigh escapes Porlyusica. Those words somehow remind her of herself and Makarov back in their good old days. "Huh, stop by the treehouse this evening."

"You mean it!?"

"But I'm warning you, you must only come alone."

"Promise."

"Hmph, never have I dreamt the day would come anyone would be so interested in the Dreyars."

* * *

"Gramp! There you are!" Laxus yells, heaving his shoulder up and down as sweats stream down his face.

"What up, brat? You look like you've just run a marathon looking for me."

"That's because I did." His eyebrow twitches. Sitting down next to his grandfather on the wooden park bench, Laxus then crosses his arms. "So tell me... did you really see her?"

Makarov nods guilty.

"You told her I'd agreed, didn't you..?"

Makarov nods once more.

"Goddamn it, gramp! I thought we discussed this already, and you promised to cut all ties with my mother!"

"Well what am I supposed to do!? The Dreyars' crumbling as it is!"

"Ggh..."

The sound of rustling leaves carries away the silence between the two, and having clenched his fist for so long, Laxus eventually gets up on his feet. "I hope you're happy now." He mutters.

"Laxus, your mother lov—."

"Save it." With his back turned on Makarov, Laxus slowly disappears from sight, leaving Makarov all alone and distraught with one hand on his forehead.

That evening rain fell out of the sky in blinding sheets as Laxus is pacing back and forth in his room. "Damn it, damn it, damn it all!" His roar rivals the thunder. To think that Makarov, the only family he truly loves, had betrayed his trust is like a dagger to his heart.

Ever since he was little, Laxus has always stared outside the window wondering if his mother is out there somewhere thinking about him. He would look into the mirror and saw her green eyes looking back at him, for they're the only thing she ever gave to him. So why? Why would he feel this bitter now that he can finally see her?

*Ding dong~*

"Tch!"

*Ding dong~*

Laxus examines through his door peephole to find a familiar face under a yellow umbrella. Those emerald eyes, that blonde long hair... there's no mistaking it. "Leave, I don't know you." He growls.

"Laxus, it's me, don't you recognize your own mother?" Her soft, innocent voice further irritates Laxus, and he straightaway grabs the door open to yell at her, but as soon as her hands are on his face after having dropped her umbrella, he can only gawk. "Oh Laxus, look at you... how you've grown since the last time I saw you..."

"Gah!" Laxus hastily leaps back.

"My son, are you not happy to see your mother after all this time?" Lisa asks placing one hand on her breast. However much to her dismay, Laxus only takes another step back and the fear in his eyes only grows stronger. "Laxus, I—"

"Don't take another step!"

"..."

"After all this time you think you can just walt in here like nothing ever happened!? Like everything's fine!? Gramp may have fooled you into thinking that I'd take you in now that you've lost everything, but did you honestly believe I'd forgive you just like that!?"

Tears trickles down Lisa's face.

"You're dead to me." Slamming the door shut in his mother's face, Laxus leans his back against the door and grits his teeth as Lisa bangs the door begging for his forgiveness. "Never show your face here ever again! You'd better be gone by the time I get back..."

The moon dawns in a blink of an eye. Laxus doesn't need to move out his bed to know his mother is still drenched outside and shivering in cold with his keen sense of smell. What he fails to pick up is... another person's scent.

Having just returned from the East Forest, Mira happens to walk past Laxus' house with her umbrella when she finds a woman sobbing by the door — her arms wrapped around her knees, her face buried. Cautiously, she gets down on her knee then pats her shoulder, all the while sheltering her from the rain. "Miss, how can I help you?"

"I need a place to stay..." Her face straightaway tells Mira a thousand words, and she needs only recall what Porlyusica had told her during her visit to grasp the situation.

"You're freezing. Let's get you over to my place before you catch a cold, okay?"

"Why? Why would you do this for a stranger?"

Mira shakes her head. "I'm doing this for Laxus, certainly not you."

"... I see."

"Yes, now hurry."

The short distance home to her apartment feels long and tedious as tension builds up inside Mira's chest. She can't bring herself to look at her. Until, Lisa suddenly asks, "Who are you? What's your relation to Laxus?"

"I'm Mira, a proud member of Fairy Tail and a childhood friend of Laxus."

The word "Childhood" to Lisa is like a slap to the face, immediately stopping her in her tracks as she lowers her head staring into the muddy street. "How nice... you two must be very close..."

"I wish. He rarely ever talks to me since we don't have much in common." Mira then raises out her hand. "Come, we're almost there."

Lisa weakly nods.

Having finally arrived at her apartment, Mira tosses Lisa her towel and a spare change of cloth from her drawer. "There. You may use my shower just around the corner."

"Thanks." Lisa sincerely says. Minutes later she emerges looking more elegant than ever before in her new dress, mesmerizing even Mira who's sitting on the edge of her bed. "... Umm, thanks again for doing this."

Mira smiles. "Don't sweat it. Come sit next with me."

"Alright."

"Now then," She says once Lisa has sat down, ""Why have you decided to come back after all this time?"

Of course, Mira had already known her part of the story. Still to be able to hear the truth come out of her own mouth will give Mira an insight of the real Lisa.

"You see... ever since I'd left town for Crocus, life over the next twenty years had been nothing but a constant struggle, and never a single day went by without me missing of my one and only son."

"If that's how you really feel, then why did you leave town in the first place?"

Lisa sighs. Her eyes sparkles with tears. "I love my son with all my heart, really I do, yet I was a victim of domestic abuse at the hands of my husband which forced me to make the hardest decision of my life. Take a look." Lisa lifts up her dress, revealing multiple scars from cuts and bruises.

"That's horrible..."

"I couldn't come back, I mean how could I!? I couldn't bear the thought of my own son not being able to forgive me, and when I heard him perish on Tenroujima Island seven years ago, I-I..." Lisa can no longer hold back her tears, so Mira gently stroke her back.

"I know. I know..." she whispers. "but then years later you saw him participating in the Grand Magic Game and went too cheer him in the final. That's when you bumped into Porlyusica."

Lisa nods wiping her tears.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep my knowledge a secret."

"It's alright... I suspected as much." Lisa forces a smile. "Ever since the Grand Magic Game, I could no longer contain my penned up emotion. I just had to see him. That's why I gave up what little I had to afford a trip back to Magnolia, but once again, I only ended up hurting everyone."

"Come here." Pulling Lisa into her arms, Mira weakly smiles. "You've gone through a lot, still there's no denying the unforgivable fact that you did forsake your own son to leave in such abusive environment all by himself, devoid of motherly love."

"Please tell me... I don't know what else to do."

"Give it time. Laxus is a sensible man. One day I'm sure he'll understand."

* * *

"..."

"..."

"What have I done...?" Laxus stares at the rain-soaked yellow umbrella lying before him outside the front door. His mother's scent has been long gone, which sends a frown on his face.

Ironic as it is, he grabs the yellow umbrella and soon finds himself searching around town like a mother to her lost child. Laxus, however, can't bring himself to scream out for his mother's name. His pride just wouldn't let him.

 _Damn it, woman. Where could you have possibly gone?_

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Thank you for reading. I am deciding whether to continue with this story or finish "Until We Meet Again" depending on the number of reviews I get for this chapter, so whichever story you find more interesting, please let me know in the review ^_^.**


End file.
